Life's Fight:Pony's Choice
by Burning Water
Summary: Pony finds new friends. Will he stay with them or will he go back to Darry and Soda? Or will they have to force him to come back? Does Pony find love with his new friends? Will Pony make the right Choice? Read and find out!
1. The fight

-1 Disclaimer: I do not own Outsiders

Ponyboy pov

As I watched the teacher pace back and forth I thought of how much trouble I was going to be in. The teacher seemed to be saying something but I really didn't care. All I could think off how Darry was going to explode about the bad report card I had gotten that morning.

I had given it to Soda at the DX at lunch so he could give it to Darry cause I had track after school. It had passed my mind more then once to skip but the couch already told me if I skipped again I would be kicked off the team.

I let out a soft sigh. Last period of the day. As the teacher rambled on I remembered all my grades. Nothing failing but nothing higher then a 87 every thing else was in the 71-65 range. And that was math. The only reason was because math was the only subject that still made a point. You needed some of it. It was right or wrong no in-between. The fact that I was hungry didn't help the fact that I had to face Darry soon. I shuttered. It had only been three months since Johnny and Dally….. No don't think about it. 

As soon as the bell rang I slowly got up and got my stuff to leave. Off to track I thought dully.

Later on way home

I sighed. I was tiered and hungry. I'm just glad Darry wont be home till later. But I was in for a surprise. Darry's truck was in the drive. Great either he's mad or I get to spend the rest of the day with him yelling at me. Fun.

I opened the door to see Soda sitting on the couch looking at the ground. I wonder why?

"PONYBOY CURTIS" Darry yelled. I shuttered as Darry came steaming into the room.

"What-No how do you explain theses grades?" He said firmly trying not to yell. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ponyboy why are you not trying? You need to stop mopping and get on with your life!" His voice now rising. But that made me mad. Get on with my life after losing my best friend? I didn't know how to respond so I just bit my tongue. 

"Ponyboy answer me! Why are your grades so bad?" He said getting louder by the second.

"I-I don't get it Darry" I said looking at the floor.

"You got it before didn't you? Why not know? Your not trying Pony stop lying to me" He screamed. My head snapped up to face him. Why would I lie about it?

"I'm not lying Darry" I said angry then I meant. Darry scowled.

"You are so don't or you can just leave!" He hollered. Soda made a small noise.

"Fine!" I yelled back as I dashed out the door.

"Ponyboy get back in here!" He yelled back. But I didn't stop. I wouldn't. I was sick of it I had to leave. Even though I might come back later but not wanting to. Oh how I wish Johnny was here.

I was running for about three hours. I had no idea where I was. I was tiered now. To tiered. I was still hungry. I regret rejecting the sandwich Soda offered at lunch. Then my blood turned cold as I heard a loud rumble of a mustang. Not now please. I begged myself. As the car stopped a few feet ahead of me six socs got out I stood still hoping they were drunk enough not to be able to see me if I stayed still. No such luck. Darry's right I don't use my head.

It was to late to run as I looked at the circled of socs around me. 

"What are you doing all alone grease?" A big blonde one asked. I wanted to yell and scream but I didn't.

"Aw he cant talk" One from behind me sighed. 

"Naw its just that ya'll aren't worth it" I said with a smirk. Wrong thing to say. I felt a sharp pain on right side. I looked to see a blade being pulled out of my side. I went to turn around to slug the guy when one of 'em slugged me in the face as I toppled to the ground Hitting my head hard on the ground. I felt another pain on my left arm. _Shit so this is how it's going to end? _ I thought stupidly.

I heard some yells and the socs ran. _Great the gang to help poor helpless Pony._ I laughed I am pitiful.

"Do ya know the kid Wisp?" I heard a scared boy voice ask.

"Naw but he's pretty bad off Dominic" a deeper voice said.

"Ya okay kid?" The deeper one said. I did the only thing I could do. Groan.

"We go to get him to Chance she will know what to do." The scared one said. The other one must have nodded I wouldn't know because I had closed my eyes as soon as my head hit the ground. I was lifted up off the ground into someone's arms.

"Don't worry kid will get ya help." The deep voice said. I nodded not knowing what to do.

I wasn't sure what was going on but I heard voice's and noises. Soon I was sat on a bed. I heard mumbling and what someone seemed to get upset. A girl.

"Hey can ya open your eyes?" She questioned in a soft voice. As she commanded I opened my eyes to see two fuzzy figures. When they came into focus I seen a girl with long black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. Her eyes reminded me of Soda's. Happy and jumpy. 

She smiled and nodded to a boy. He had rust brown hair and green eyes. He had a scared but happy feel in his eyes. 

"Here we need ya to drink this it don't taste good but it will take the pain away. Drink it like Dom ok?" She said I nodded. I watched 'Dom' take the drink like a you would with a shoot glass. The girl handed me the same brown liquid as the boy. I took it without hesitation. It burned my trout but I kept form gagging.

Still laying down I felt tiered as I shut my eyes again as I heard mumbling and clanging of metal. I felt tugging on my side but ignored it as sleep over came me.

Chance pov.

I walked hurriedly to the room Wisp told me to go to. I didn't want the poor kid to die. Wisp said he was pretty beat up. When I got to the room Dominic was there.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked up at the boy who was no younger then me. A deep cut on his side and arm.

"Socs got 'em I don't know why he was in our part of town but I don't think Lark will like this" Dom said worriedly. I laughed. 

"Ya know as well as I do he will take in any run away or trouble maker in a heart beat." I said looking at him. "Remember you and me? that's what the whole gang is full of misfits." I sighed looking at the boy. 

"Hey can ya open your eyes?" I asked. He did as I asked and opened them. He had green-gray eyes. More green then gray. They seemed sad and hurt. He was a run away I dealt with many of them to know that look. I nodded at Dom.

Here we need ya to drink this it don't taste good but it will take the pain away. Drink it like Dom ok?" I said as he studied us. Must of them try to run once they get up. After he watched Dom drink the mix of drugs I had made the kid followed soon he closed his eyes again.

"Get the tool kit Dom" I asked kindly as I sat down and opened the kids shirt. The gash wasn't to bad but it needed stitches. I carefully started to sow the poor kid up. Twenty stitches in all. His arm had six. I bandaged them up and his head that seemed to be bleeding a little. 

"If he wakes up give him to more of those shots" I said looking at Dom. He nodded.

"Is it a smart thing to give a kid that mix of alcohol?" A voice questioned from the door way. 

"What do you want me to do Wisp? Let him suffer?" I said glaring at my best friend.

"No, You get any info on who he is?" He question from the door.

"No ID on him Wisp" Dom answer for me. Ash a lanky tall kid with brown hair came in.

"Ya got a new patient in room 201 ya should go now" I nodded at what Ash had said. Being only fourteen and having to take care of a ton of injured people. I smiled as I left waling into the hall. 

Pony pov three hours later…..

I groaned because my head was pounding when I got up. I blinked my eyes a few times to get in focus. My right side hurt and my right arm. Then what all happened came back to me. _Aw man Darry's going to kill me _I thought staring at the ceiling. 

"Hey the kids up" Someone pointed out. _I'm not a kid _. Soon a head poked his face over me. He had rusty brown hair. What was his name again?

"Took ya long enough kid you've been out three weeks" He said with a grin. Wait. What? Three weeks. Darry really will kill me. He must have seen my expression because he laughed. 

"Kid I'm joking its only been three hours." He said still smiling.

"Dom the boy don't want you hovering over him" A amused voice came. I look to see a boy my age. Short black hair. Non-greased much like mine. I hadn't greased it today. His eyes were a gold brown color. More gold then brown. They seemed to happy but cold. He was leaning on the back wall with his legs crossed.

"What's your name kid?" The rusty brown haired one said. 

"Ponyboy ya can call me Pony" I said still in a daze. They didn't seemed fazed by the name.

"I'm Dominic you can call me Dom" The rusty brown haired one said. I nodded.

" Wisp, That's my name I guess I cant complain next to yours." He said grinning at me. 

"I like my name" I said in defense. He laughed.

"Where am I anyway?" I asked confused. 

"Your in Lark's territory" Wisp said in a happy tone. I remember Soda and Steve talking about Larks gang. He takes in anybody who needs help. A cool guy if ya ask me.

"Where you came from Pony?" Dominic asked getting into the convention.

"From here just a different part of town" I answered looking back at the ceiling.

"Ya ran away didn't ya?" Wisp said already knowing the answer. 

"Yep" I said in a cold tone. I tried to sit up. Bad idea. Pain shot up my sit. I swore under my breath as Wisp and Dom cracked up laughing.

"Ha ha funny" I said a little canker then meant to be.

"Here drink this again. It should help" Dom said tossing me a bottle. It was the same brown liquid. I opened the bottle and took a quick swig. I almost gagged again. I put the bottle down on the table side next to me.

"We'll leave and let ya sleep and come back tomorrow for you" I nodded once again falling into a deep slumber.

Oo what do ya think about it? Mmhhh I wonder. Please comment thanks! 


	2. Pony please

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but everyone else I do! And I'm changing Chance's hair color to a milky brown color!

Soda Pov after Pony ran…..

  
I sat there in a daze as Darry yelled at Pony to come back. But he didn't. How could Darry do this again? Darry started to pace back and fourth in the room.

"How could you tell him to leave Dar?" I asked in a small bleak voice. He looked at me with sad pleading eyes, 

"I-I didn't think he would actually run out the door when I said it." He answered quitly. I felt tears whel up in my eyes.

"We have go after him Dar, We have to" I begged him.

"He just needs to cool off he'll come back Soda" He reassured me. But somehow I douted that. Tears fell freely from my face.

"He didn't last time Dar, He might never come back this time" I siad quitly hating myself for admitting this. Darry made a small noise.

"We'll look for him in a few hours he just might come back soon" He said mostly to himself. All I could do was nod. Then I thought about it. He will come back he's just steaming. The door was closer then there room was so he just went for a run. I fooled myself but convinced myself he'd be back in a few hours. Oh how wrong I was.

Later three in the morning….

I exidently dozed off on the couch. Darry had went to bed and kept reassuring that Pony would be back in the morning. Steve and Two-Bit had found out about Pony and thought to go look for him but Darry told him Pony would be back soon.

But he never came back. My heart was breaking. I couldn't stand losing Pony. Not again. I jumped up when I heard steps walking up on the pourch. The door opened to reveal it was only Steve. I broke down I couldn't take it. I needed my baby brother. I needed Pony. 

I put my hands on my face to cover it from the outside word. Steve rushed over and started to comfort me. He rubbed my back slowly.

"shh Soda Pony will be back soon don't worry he probley just wants to stay the noght out to freak Darry out" Steve said softly. I let him confort me like this till I cryed myself to sleep on Steve. I wish Pony was here. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

Next Day at the DX

  
I sat on the wooden stool at the counter wait for Pony to walk through the DX doors. But no matter how long I waited Pony didn't come. He never did come home the s'morning. Darry convinced himself that he must have forgetten today wasn't a school day and he had thought he had to go.

I look back up at the clock to see that its not even noon yet. I cant wait for three to come around. I'll look for him till Im forced to comr back home. Steve and Two-Bit already agreed. I hope to good Ponys okay. He has to be. Just has to. I need Pony.

Darry keeps telling himself that hes coming back. He doesn't want to face facts he drove Pony out again. I keep begging him to help but he's in a daze. Poor Darry. If Pony doesn't come back Darry wont ever be Darry again. Hack I wont ever be Soda again. Pony made us…well us. I love Pony and I need him. Pony Come home please just come home. I begged him hoping he might be able to tell we missed him. Oh god I need Pony. I just need him.

Pony pov.

  
I sat up in the bed. My side ached bad but I wasn't going to complain. I want looking forward to facing Darry being all beaten up like this. Maybe he'll take pity on me? No not being messed up like this he yell worse and ask if I ever use my head.

I looked around the small room. It wasn't to bad. All it had really was a bed, That I was in, and a night stand right next to it. The walls where a pale blue color. The floor had tiles. They where a tan color with stains of what I think is blood.

The bed sheets had stains here and there nothing to bad. There was a fresh stain from the cut on my side. There was a small window to my left and a door to my right in the bottom corner of the room. It was pretty nice. 

I was thinking for a good twenty minutes before someone opened the door. I smiled at the three figures that walked in. Dominic, Chance and, Wisp.

"Ah a early riser we have don't we?" Dominic piped up. Chance gave him a swat on the back of the head.

"He just got up so leave him the hell alone got it?" She said in a stern voice. Then she turned back to me and gave me a smile as Dominic rubbed the back of his head.

"So how ya feeling?" She asked as she came over to my side. 

"I've been better and I've been worst." I replied. I heard a laugh come from Wisp in the back of the room. 

"So what's your story Pony?" Dominic asked while studying me.

"What do ya mean?" I asked looking him over. He had on a dark blue t-shirt that was to big and tattered old jeans. His hair was past his ears about a inch. His rusty brown hair wasn't greased and his brown eyes refused to be sad.

"I mean Pony why did ya run away what happened?" He said with a smirk. I smiled.

"Actually it wasn't a good reason I guess. My older brother wants me to be so damn perfect all the time and is on my case all the time for any mistakes, and when he gave me the option to leave I took it and left." I said.

"What about your folks Pony?" Dominic answered as Chance started to change my bandage. 

"They where killed in a auto wreck a year back." I said with more sadness in my voice then I meant to be. Dominic nodded.

"My pa left me with my ma and she died of a bad flew. I was passed around with different people in my family but nobody wanted me for good so I ran and tried to make it on my own on the street." His said with his eyes still filled with happiness even though they where a little sad now.

"I was six and Lark took me in" He said grinning ear to ear. "Helped me get strong." He added. 

"I was sleeping when I smelt smoke. My father came in and took me outside. He told me to stay there and he'd be back with Mother. He never came back" Chance said with her brown hair covering her face.

"They where both doctors. I took interest in that and I learned a lot about medicine. I was ten when it happened. Lark took me in mostly because I was good with medicine he told me but he said he still would have took me in anyway because I was such a good fighter." She said proudly as she started putting some kind of foul smelling liquid on my cut. It stung but I held in the groan I wanted to let out. 

"My parents and little sister where killed by socs. They blamed it on me because I was the only one who survived" A dark hate filled voice came from Wisp. It made me shudder. His eyes that where once more gold then brown where a dark brown almost black.

"Lark took me in like I was a brother and trained me to become smart" He said his eyes now turning a golden color once again. 

"There all done" Chance said happily. I looked at her to see her looking at her fine work.

"Thanks" I said examining the skilled bandage work.

"You going back home Pony?" Chance asked looking into my eyes.

"I don't want to but I'm going to have to cause they'll hunt me down if I don't" I said sourly. Wisp laughed quietly.

"Lark will let ya stay" Wisp said. I looked at him. His black hair no longer then at his ear. His golden eyes held promise. His yellow shirt had a skull on it and over his shirt was a leather jacket. He also had tattered pants on. I smiled.

"Ya really think he'll let a misfit like me stay?" I said really wondering. Wisp smiled.

"He will defiantly." Dominic said with a grin. Then I noticed something. My shirt was gone. 

"Where did my shirt go?" I asked out of the blue. They all cracked up laughing.

"What?" I said laughing to.

" Here ya can take one of these cause Chance 'disposed' of your shirt" Wisp said pulling out a white shirt from the night stand.

"We keep extra shirts here just in case" Wisp answered my question before I could ask it. I slipped the shirt on even though it hurt like hell.

"Let go then" I said with a smile. The nodded. I followed them into the hall. There where many doors in the hallway. We pasted ten by the time we opened a door and walked down a flight of stairs. We came to a big double door.  
Wisp knocked on the door once before slipping in leaving us out in the cold hallway. I shuttered. What if he rejected me.

"Don't worry Pony Larks cool" Dom said with a smirk. I smiled back. The door opened and Wisp stuck his head out.

"Pony ya can come in now Lark wants to do a back round check" He said smiling at me. I nodded and slowly walked in to the room. It wasn't anything special. The room was the same color of dull blue with a tan carpet instead of tiles. There where a couple paintings in the room that looked like family. There was a be din the right corner of the room. A chair in the middle sat a man. He had brown hair and brown eyes. They where full of joy and pride.

He had on clean pants that had a few rips in them. His shirt was white with no stains. His hair was un-greased and short. He was almost as handsome as Soda. Almost. He smiled at me as I walked in the room. I smiled back. The atmosphere made me feel safe.

"So what is your name bay?" He asked softly as he examined me.

"Ponyboy" I answered softly. He smiled.

"I'm Lark, Wisp told me you got in a fight with six socs and you got beat up pretty bad" Lark said with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah ,but I've been hurt worst" I said looking at the floor not wanting to make contact. 

"Your brothers take care of you right?" He questioned softly again. He actually cared.

"Yeah they do" I said a little louder as I examined a strange stop on the floor. 

"Darrel and Sodapop" He inquired. I nodded. 

"Do you get lost when that happened or did you run away from them?" He asked me as he leaned back in the chair. I looked him in the eyes.

"Both" I said coldly. He laughed.

"You can stay here as long as you like and can leave when ever you want." Lark said smiling at me.

"But you have to have some kind of skill to help us out. Tell me what are you good at?" Lark said raising his eyebrows.

"I can run fast when I'm not hurt, I'm good with numbers, I can lie pretty good when I want to, and I'm a fast learner " I told him.

"There aren't many that are good with numbers and, If you're a fast learner Chance can teach you some things about medicine." He said to me with a smile. 

"Just remember if you let anyone know where are hideout is or back stab us you will be punished" He said in a darker tone. I nodded.

"And if they'll let you join there group Z-2 you can" Lark add but I was still confused.

"Do you want to go back home?" He asked me out of the nowhere.;

"No, But they'll end up hunting me down and drag me back home" I said sourly. He laughed.

"We wont le that happened as long as you stay with your group they wont be able to touch you" Lark reassured me. I smiled.

"What about school I don't want to drop out because of him" I said bluntly. I wanted to get somewhere and not stay here forever.

"I'll make you a new schedule and every thing so your not in the same periods as any of your old gang" Lark said in a happy voice.

"Thank you" I said eagerly as my stomic let out a low grumble. I felt my cheeks turn red. Lark laughed.

"Wisp can show you the shower room" He said as he got up and opened the door. Wisp smiled as I followed him back up to the shower room. It wasn't dirty. It was pretty clean with lots of showers. Each where separated by a concrete wall and curtains in the front.

He handed me a towel and some soap.

"Take ya time no hurry" He said happily.

"I told you he would let you in" He added when he started towards the door.

"Thanks Wisp" I said loud and proud. He smiled.

"No problem Pony" He said with a wave as he walk out of the room. I smiled.

I jumped into the shower and took a nice warm one. I washed the dry blood from the stitches and surrounding skin. It hurt but I didn't care. The warm water felt great and I had just found a new home. I was going to be happy here. 

Wisp pov

As I hurried down the hall back to Larks room I thought how tuff Pony was. He wasn't like any of us yet he fit in perfectly. I laughed to myself as I walked back into the room where I cut Lark off at "He does not want to go back-" He smiled up at me I smiled back. 

"Wisp we where just talking how Pony is going to stay " Chance said with a smirk. 

"We where thinking he could be in are group Wisp" Dom said. I grinned wider.

"I was just thinking the same thing" I said happily but not to happy. Chances eyes shined and Dom looked like he was going to jump up and down.

"Now then he is your responsibility and you have to teach him the rules and have to protect him if his old gang comes after him" Lark said seriously. "He could be very important like all of you" He added with a smile.

"Ya'll should take him out for something to eat to he seemed hungry" Lark added.

"I could get a bit to eat to" Dom agreed I laughed.

"Then lets go get ready" I said as we walk out of the room with the others.

Pony pov……

I was done getting dressed just as Wisp and the others came in.

"Hey Pony good news your now a group of Z-2" Dominic said excitedly as he seemed like he was going to pounce on me. I smiled. He reminded me of a mix of Soda and Two-Bit mix. I almost laughed at the thought of them having a child together. Man it would be ugly.

"Where going to get a bit to eat we're going to explain everything on the way okay?" Chance said just as happy as Dominic was. I nodded as I walked out of the shower room and followed them outside.

"First off all squads have four members at the least. Five at the must, You Pony are the fourth member in this group. I am the medic and Dominic is the snatcher." She looked at me. I nodded.

"A snatcher is someone that steals or lies when its only necessary. Also they are fighters." Chance looked at Dominic who smiled. 

"Then Wisp is the leader of the group. Of course that means he keeps everything in order and decides who can join and all he big decisions and punishments for the group." Chance said still looking at me as I registered this. "Then he gets us out of trouble when he needs to. Ya dig so far" She asked.

"Yeah I dig but what do I do?" I questioned. She laughed.

"Right now you're a rookie your parts not found out yet but we will in a day or so as we get to know you. Your part can change to though." Chance advised.

"There is also a small group called messengers. There independent group of one of two. With there agreement there beat and toughened up so they can stand interrogation. Sometimes there almost beaten to death I have to take care of them sometimes. But there very important to the gang as some will say." She finished out of breath. 

"You can go anywhere you want but ya got to let Wisp know" Dominic took over. 

"If you want to do something always ask Wisp and for the first month of ya staying here you need to stay with us just in case you bros come to get ya 'k?" Dominic asked. I nodded my head.

"You cant do drugs here either Lark disapproves them. He helps druggies get off 'em." Wisp said.

"We drink but only on special occasions like birthday's and stuff like that" Dom added. 

We where walking in and out of the tunnels passing by some big guy lurking around them. The hallways had so many twist and turns.

"The hallways are like this because only one path leads to the main building. All the other ways are dead ends. Its to confuse anyone who doesn't belong here" Wisp said.

"Like a maze" I said stupidly. Wisp and Dominic laughed.

"Yeah actually" Dominic said.

Soon we reached a bright of the outside. We walked along to a pizza shop five minutes away. We sat in the booth as Wisp when up and ordered the pizza and drinks. As we waited for the food we joked around. But in the pit of my stomic I felt bad for leaving Soda. But not Darry no he had his chance. Hack he had more then one.

Hey Comment and keep reading please! Thanks for reading Ideas are welcome if you want something to happen!


	3. The clash

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own every other characters. Enjoy

Pony pov Pizza Shop.

I looked at the strange looking pizza. It had everything you could get on a pizza one it.

"Uhhh……What is on this…distorted pizza?" I said raising both my eyebrows since I couldn't just raise one. Something I've always been jealous of Two-Bit… Probley the only thing to. Wisp laughed with his yellow eyes glowing.

"Ya don't want to know just try it Pony" Dominic said while pulling a slice of the pizza up with the cheese oozing off. I shrugged as I picked up my own hot gooey piece. I looked at the mystery meat.

"Don't knock it till you try it" Wisp said as he took a bit of his own piece. 'mmmmmmm' Wisp noised. I laughed and took a bite of my own. I chewed it. It was better then I thought. Warm and gooey goodness.

"Told ya!" Dominic cooed. We all laughed. 

"Pony, Lark told me you are staying in school so me or Dominic will have to follow ya around." He said pausing to take another bite of the pizza. " We will have the same schedule and it will change every once in a while so they cant track ya"

I nodded. Steve and Two-Bit we're the only ones that went to school, And they skipped most of the time. We finished off the pizza and our cokes in a matter of minutes. 

"Damn Pony you eat like a Horse" Dominic said and laughed.

"That's why they named me Ponyboy" I said with a grin.

"Well we should get going now that we all ate" Chance said looking around. "Pony I think you should get a new name for awhile till things blow over" She added with hard eyes"

"Good idea" Dominic said happily. "How 'bout gimpy" He added. I laughed.

"Sounds like a pirate name" I said with a laugh. He grinned.

"Fine then" Dom said trying to act offended but grinned. 

"Didn't you say you ran track Pony?" Wisp asked. I nodded as we walked out of the store.

"How 'bout Flash then?" He said smiling. His yellow eyes seemed to twinkle. I thought for a moment. 

"I like Flash, Its tuff" I answered with a grin.

"Flash it is" Chance said trying to get in on the convention. Man I finally made new friends after…..The fire. I pushed it out of my head. _Not know!_ I told myself. I wonder how Soda's doing? I knew he was upset. He'd get over it right? I hope so. I really do….

Okay time skip. A week later……. Soda pov.  


I was walking with Two-Bit and Steve. We were making are daily route to walk throw town and see if we could find Pony and ant information. Steve and Two-Bit found out Pony was going to school. We tried to track him down but he somehow avoided us.

Also his schedule changed. Someone was helping him pull the strings. It was bugging me. Darry was glad he was still going to school. He searched when he had time. It hit him hard to know he wasn't planning on coming back. 

I was mostly myself because I was just flat out glad Pony was okay. I knew whoever was helping him was watching him closely. I was laughing at a wise crack Two-Bit made at Steve when I heard some one yell out. 

"Flash wait up your to damn fast!" A male voice yelled out. I heard a familiar laugh. I tried to think of who it could have been.

"I aint even running fast ya'll are just slow" Someone said with a laugh. I stopped dead in my tracks. Two-Bit and Steve stopped to.

"Ponyboy" Two-Bit said with wide eyes. I went to run over to get him but Steve caught me by me collar of my shirt. I looked at him confused. We stood there waiting to see if it really was Ponyboy.

"You only wish we we're as funny as us" A hyper voice chimed. Pony laughed.

"Who needs to be as funny as you Dominic when I can run faster then you" Pony teased. "I can make fun of you as much as I want and out run ya" He said in a know it all tone. I haven't heard or seen him act like this since Johnny and Dally died. He was always mopping and bottling things up.

The footsteps kept coming closer. The talking stopped for a while.

"Wisp what are we going to do now I'm tiered of just wondering the streets" A girl voiced. Sounding really bored.

"Chance why are you so damn hyper today?" the voice of Wisp I assumed. I laugh came from. We started to walk to the corner. More of a run. When we were about to turn the corner we never had a chance. _Bam_ I fell to the ground cussing. I rubbed my head to look and see Pony rubbing his head.

He looked up and his eyes got wide.

"Shit"

Pony pov…….

I found out I was the info finder. I did all the brain work. Math and stuff. I also eves dropped on people when needed

I was running and laughing at the smart remark I had just made. I looked back to see they weren't to far away. I smiled as I turned a corner almost full speed when _bam._ I fell to the ground with a thump. Hitting my right side _hard._ I rubbed my head as I heard a familiar voice cuss.

I looked up knowing what to expect. Just as I thought it was Soda.

"Shit" I said under my breath.

"He crashes and burrrnnsss" Dominic roared with a laugh. Wisp was the first one behind me. I knew he knew who they were. I was to stunned to move.

Wisp pulled on my shirt sleeve to help me up. I was happy to see Soda but I was scared. I was scared he was going to take me back home. I was scared he'd take me away from my friends. The lace I belonged. Some how Dominic got in front of me along with Wisp. 

I didn't want them to get in a fight. Soda was smiling goofily on the ground on his butt. For the first time I noticed Steve and Two-Bit we're behind Soda. Oh great they would fight.

"What ya want?" Wisp asked in a cold voice. Soda's smile stayed the same. He stood up.

"I was just going for a walk and _ran _into Pony or should I say he _ran_ into me." Soda said overly happy. I was frozen He hadn't changed. He didn't need me. I was glad. Now I could leave happily with my new friends with out guilt.

But I couldn't believe Dominic didn't laugh at Soda's comment. I almost did but I was still in semi-shock and pain ran up my side that hit the ground. It still hadn't healed all the way from when the soc stabbed me.

It was throbbing. Steve looked pissed off but his eyes seemed reveled I wonder why? He never liked me. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I would have jumped if I wasn't to preoccupied with waiting to see what would happen.

"Pony you need to run back to the hide out. I'll go with you okay?" Chance whispered in my ear. I nodded. Wisp was talking in a low voice to Steve who was turning red in the face. I almost laughed. Wisp must be having some fun. I know how he loves to piss people off. 

"Lets go. Turn to face me know and then we run. Just no so fast so I lose sight of you okay flash" I nodded as I turned to her. She nodded. We both took off down the corner and went the way we came. I heard Steve swore. Soda called my name and I know he tried to came after me.

We took a turn and ended up where we didn't need to. Four good sized socs we're right in front of us. I remembered them. The same ones that took me on when I ran from Darry. 

They we're drunk. I could smell it and there where beer bottles everywhere. I stared at them coldly. They all laughed.

"I thought we killed off this little greaser?" the blond one asked.

"Guess not" I said coldly. My hand already near my back pocket where my blade was that Lark gave me. Chance was ready to fight to. A soc took a swing at me. I dodged it and throw a punch at his stomic. He grunted and tried to swing at me again. I dodged again and kicked him to the ground. He hit it hard with a thud and just laid there. He was really drunk so that must of helped.

I felt a pain go throw my right side. I looked up to see the blonde smiling. _The one that stabbed me ah? _I thought dully as I let out a surprise stream of pain. It hurt like there was no tomorrow. I throw a punch at his smiling face. _All he will want for Christmas is his to front teeth _I thought to myself.

Chance took down the other to thou I'm not sure how she did it.

"Your bleeding" She said out of nowhere. I head footsteps pounding on the ground. The first person to us was Soda. I didn't think he could run so fast. He was panting when he got there. Next was a tie between Steve and Wisp. Then It was Two-Bit and Dominic. 

"You okay Pony?" Soda asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah" I said. This wasn't going to go well. 

Pony Pov five hours later…….

  
I pressed my head on the door and listened on their convention. They were talking quietly so I couldn't hear them very good.

"The…dress…Pony?" Soda said. What a dress? They bought me a dress? Or they want me to wear one? God damn it I cant under stand them. I gave up and laid on my _old_ bed looking at the ceiling. I thought back on how I decided to come back. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Except Steve.

"_Come on Pone lets go home" Soda said happily._

"_He's not going with anyone" Dominic said coldly. Soda's eyes turned sad and unpleasant. He looked hurt. But he'd be fine without me right? Steve was angry  
_

"_The damn kid is coming with us got it ?"Steve asked ready to fight like always. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Let me live with them? Where I belong. Two-bit looked like he was going to get mad soon. His eye's were turning cold but still had fun and joy in them. _

_It made me nervous. Would they really fight for me? No Steve just wanted to bring me back home to make fun of me and call me a tag along kid. Soda just thought he needed to protect me, and Two-Bit well I don't really get why Two-Bit was here. Sure we got along but I don't think I'm a big deal in his life._

"_Not likely he's stay here where he wants to be!" Dominic said back in a cold harsh tone that sent shivers up my spine._  
_Soda didn't get any of this. He looked confused and hurt. I felt guilty. I hated it.  
_

"_Pony wants to be home where he belongs right Pony?" He asked looking at me with his hopeful eyes. I looked at my feet and shook my head. I heard him make a small noise. I felt horrible for doing that.  
_

"_Well I don't care if that damn kid wants to go home or not he's coming if he likes it or not!" Steve shouted._

They we're going to fight. I didn't want that to happen. So I took Chance, Dominic and Wisp to the side and told them I would go with the others and I would sneak out back to them later that night. It took a minute for Wisp to agree but he did.

Once we got home I went to my _old_ room and haven't came out since. Soda would poke his head in occasionally but he stopped doing that a hour ago when I pretended to be sleeping. I looked at the clock to find out it was a little past nine.

Soda would check the room soon. Just then the door open slightly. I was on my side away from the door my eyes wide open. The door shut soon after. I slowly got up from the bed. I looked around the room knowing that it would be my last time being in here. 

I noticed something on Soda's dresser. It was the book Johnny gave me. Gone with the wind. _Stay gold Pony stay gold_ rang through my head. I grabbed the book and a old jacket from the closet. Quietly. I went to the window and opened it slowly. I'm glad Darry fixed it the day before we got in the fight. I jumped out of the window and shut it from the outside. Once it was shut I swiftly moved to the shadows of the street. I made she I avoided any of the street lights. Soon before I knew was outside the hang out. Wisp, Chance and, Dominic we're outside talking. They we're in a straight line looking at something. made my way over there making no noise what so ever. When I was right behind Wisp.

"Miss me?" I yelled right in his ear. He jumped a mile along with Dominic. I was laughing my ass off. They joined in to. 

"Didn't think you'd be back so soon Pony." Wisp said slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Me nether they'll be out looking for me soon" I said sourly but I was faking it. For some reason I wanted them to find me.

God I wish I knew what I wanted. I was so mixed up. Know I'm even more lost then before.


	4. Hope is needed every day

-1Disclaimer; I do not own the Outsiders

Sorry for all the miss spellings and all I don't always catch all my mistakes.

Soda Pov when he checked on Pony 

I peeked in the room to see Ponyboy still asleep. I remember when he came home. He had a glazed look in his eyes. He didn't say a word. I was mad a Darry because he didn't even say hi to Pony. That's how the fight started. Well its not really a fight but a debate about Pony.

But I remember when I went to check on Pony and caught him when he was changing….

_I peered into the crack in the door. Pony was lifting his shirt over his head. I only could see his left side. He turned revealing to me a good six inch gash on his side. It had plenty of stitches and it was black and blue around it all thou it was turning into a dull brown. There was dry blood around it. _

"_Pony what happened?" I questioned worriedly. He looked at me with surprise before covering it with a shirt so I couldn't see.  
_

"_Soc's jumped me awhile ago" He mumbled when he was looking at the ground. _

I wanted to know more but I didn't want to push him. 

Three hours later Still Soda's pov.  


I'm tiered for going three hours at it with Darry. I walk back to me and Pony's room. I open the door to the dark room. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. But almost immediately I noticed something missing. Ponyboy. Ponyboy _ran_ away.

"Darry!" I cried out. Once he heard it he was by my side along with Two-bit and Steve . I heard him murmur a couple swear words.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom?" Two-bit suggested. But he didn't have very much confidence in his voice.

"Darry, are we really _that _bad to live with?" I asked confused and hurt. I felt tears escape my eyes. 

"Naw Pepsi-cola, He's just confused right now" He said with full confidence. "He'll make contact with us somehow….I just know it" He added more for himself then me.

"Yeah and me and Two-bit can try and track him down at school to find out about the people he's staying with" Steve said in a comforting voice.

"Pony may not use his head all the time Soda, but he knows better then to do any kind of drug or hang out with the wrong crowed." Two-bit reassured. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve. 

"Yeah ya'll are right" I said with a goofy grin. '_at least I hope ya'll are right' _I added silently.

Sorry its short! Hope ya'll like it….. A twist may happen soon who knows?


	5. The letter

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders 

Pony pov

I'm so confused. But when have I not been confused? Even when 'they' were alive I still was confused. I hated it. I really did. Did I want to go home to be miserable or stay here with group Z2 and be happy and let my brother, Soda, Suffer?

It had been three days since I ran away from home. I hadn't went to school to make it more confusing but I am going today. Wisp and Dominic are going with me for a just-in-case kind of thing. I pulled on my plan white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Steve's pov period before lunch.  


Me and Two-Bit skipped lunch to search for the kid. The little shit was making Soda miserable by running of like that. Didn't he _ever_ think about anyone but himself? I doubt that. But for some reason……I…..I kinda miss the kid. I shook my head.

"I gotta piss" Two-Bit said going into the bathroom. I decide to go to English. I already knew we wouldn't find Pony. Its like he had spy's in the school.

I sighed a I sat down in the back row of seats. The teacher walked towards me.

"Steve?" He asked like he didn't know.

"Yeah?" I snapped. 

"You know Ponyboy's brother right?" He asked bitterly. This caught my attention.

"Yeah, why?" I said sitting up in my chair a little more.

"Well one of Pony's friends wanted me to give this to you to give to Soda….his brother?" The teacher stated not knowing if he got the name right. He handed me a manila envelope. It was pretty thick. I swiped it from him and was out of the class room before anyone could say racecar. I grabbed Two-Bit out of the bathroom and jumped in the car to floor it to the DX.

Soda pov DX station.

  
It was a slow day. I couldn't get my mind off Pony. I must be a bad brother for hi to run away. I sat on the stool spinning in slow circles.

_BAM_

I fell of the stool onto the ground with a thump. I cursed under my breath and looked up to see Steve leaning over the counter. He half helped, half yanked me off the ground. He shoved a small manila envelope into my hands. I give him a confused look.

" The teacher said a friend of Pony's gave it him and said it was for you" Steve exclaimed so fast it sounded like 'theteachersaidafriendofponysgaveittohimandsaiditwasforyou' but I didn't care. Before he finished I ripped it open and began to read 

_Dear_

_Soda_

_I miss you a lot. I'm sorry for leaving like that I'm just confused. I wish I could stay home but I cant think things through there. I'm fine, I promise. My new friends keep me safe. They aren't druggies just to let you know. I'll give ya letters as long as I stay here. Tell Two-Bit hi and Steve thank you for delivering this letter. Please don't worry. Please. I love you_

_I miss you a lot. _

_With love_

_Ponyboy Curtis.  
_

I was so releaved when I read this letter. He was fine and was going to come back. Steve took the letter out of my hands and read it over with Two-bit reading it over his shoulders. But something was bugging me. He didn't say a thing about Darry. Not even to say hi or I love you. Nothing_   
_

Steve and Two-Bit noticed to. God I wish Pony would come home. But when? He said he'd keep in contacted. I'm going to write a letter back and try to send it to him. I need to make contact with him. I missed him so much. 

As I laid in bed that night I remembered a small part of Pony's letter '_Please don't worry. Please. I love you' _I smiled at this. How could Pony think I wouldn't worry? The last thing I thought that night as I drifted of to sleep is _Pony. I love you to._

**Is it any good? I'm trying to think of what would be good to happen next. Give me three days maybe five. Hehe I will try and figure something out. If you have any ideas I'm willing to take 'em. Thanks for reading and Sorry they have been short! Comments are welcome!**


	6. Darry's gone

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders 

Pony pov

I was laying in my room. The one at Lark's place of course. I had a stomic ache. No that's a lie. I had a had a heart ache. It screamed for me to go find Soda. But he probley wont even forgive me for running away. I asked Wisp about sending him a letter. He said it was okay as long as I don't include stuff like where to find me. Other then that he would give it to a messenger to send it to him or some one who can get it to him.

I was grateful. I sent the letter three days ago. I guess I should write the next one now. I got up and got a piece of paper and pencil. I sat on the bed thinking for a good ten minutes. Then I decided on what I should write.

'_Dear, Sodapop_

_I miss ya. I wish I could come home but I don't think I can yet. Well what I'm trying to say is well I don't feel right at home. Like I miss placed. I'm also scared Soda. I'm afraid I'll let you down again. Then I'm scared of not being able to see my new friends. I don't want to lose them. Their the only friends I can actually feel normal around since' _I stopped there. I didn't want to put what I had to next. Cause it wasn't true. No its true….I-I have to except that fact. Johnny and Dally are dead. A silent tear slid down my face. I wiped it away and quickly wrote the rest of the letter and sealed it. I gave it to Wisp when he came by. God I miss Soda, Two-Bit and even Steve.

Soda pov home at four o'clock  


I was sitting down at the kitchen table gobbling down some chocolate cake with chocolate milk. There was a pounding knock on the door. A very violent knock. It was probley Two-Bit trying to freak me out.

I walked to the door and pulled it open to see a small envelope taped to the door. I snatched it fast and ripped it open.

_Dear, Sodapop_

_I miss ya. I wish I could come home but I don't think I can yet. Well what I'm trying to say is well I don't feel right at home. Like I miss placed. I'm also scared Soda. I'm afraid I'll let you down again. Then I'm scared of not being able to see my new friends. I don't want to lose them. Their the only friends I can actually feel normal around since Johnny and Dally died. I don't want to lose anymore friends Soda. I'm sorry but I cant come home yet….soon thou, at least I hope soon. I love you Soda, You're the only one I have left. The last of my family._

_Love P.C_

After I read the letter I re-read it again and again. '_You're the only one I have left. The last of my family' _It hit me as I walked slowly into the kitchen. He didn't even think of Darry as family. Its like he _erased _him from his life. I sat down in the chair and looked down at my half eaten cake. I wasn't so hungry now. I buried my face in my hands and cried. 

"Oh god Pony, oh god" I whispered as I cried until Darry came home. 


	7. The dream

Disclaimer-I do not own outsiders, but I will live…barely….

Pony pov

I was staring at the back of his head. I was frozen. I wasn't sure how to react. I wanted to meet up with him for awhile. I'm just not sure how it will end up. But I'm scared. I ruined the 'happy' family we had even thou it was all just a act. For me anyways. I couldn't think straight but I had to say something to him. I couldn't just stare at him. Finally I worked up the courage.

"Soda"

Earlier that day

_They sky was filled with smoke and flying embers. I looked to see a burning church. I looked away. To only face the same fountain that started it all. I turned away again to face a bloody blade laying next to a Gone With the Wind book that was partially burned in the right corner._

I couldn't take it and whirled around to be face to face with a old friend.

"J-Johnny" I said not sure of what I was seeing. "how? Why?" I asked more to myself then him. He chuckled lightly.

"Ya have to forgive and forget Pony, you'll never make it ya don't" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What? Johnny? Forgive and forget what??" I asked hoping to figure out what he was saying.

"Damn it kid, he's saying ya cant blame everything on others and then blame every thing on yourself. You have to forget about it. Put it aside. God kid" A rough formiller voice said pissed off. I turned around.

"Dally?" I said with a grin.

"Just say sorry Pony, their your only family. The only one you can ever have. Ya can never replace them Pony. Never." Johnny said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh and Pony?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah?" I answered not able to say anything.

"Stay gold" He said with a smile before disappearing. The burning church came into view again. It was in flames and a bang went off once, twice, three times

I sat up in the bed breathing heavily. What did this mean? I asked myself. I still couldn't figure it out.

Omg I'm sorry its short but its late and I'm tired. I'll make the next one when I get up. Sorry about spelling errors. All comments are welcome flames or not.


	8. Football solution

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders so live with it

Pony pov

I couldn't believe Soda was right in front of me. He was looking at me not sure what to. I remember the talk I had with Wisp and then Lark about meeting with Soda. I remember they said I could as long as I didn't tell where I was staying and stuff like that.

I Wrote a letter to Soda and gave it to Wisp and he said he delivered it personally. Soda written on the back of my letter that we will meet tonight at small fast food place called Millie's. I smiled weakly.

"Soda, I-I missed ya" I said as I began to walk towards him. I hope he didn't hate me for ruining are little family even thou I hated it I should dealt with it instead of hurting my brother. No. That's wrong. Instead of hurting _both_ my brothers.

Soda pov before Pony called his name last chapter

I sat at the table nervously. I wish I knew why Pony left us and totally ignored Darry's existence. I sat there fiddling my fingers. I want Pony home. I want to see home sitting on the couch reading when I get home from the DX. I want him to look up from the book he's reading just long enough to smile softly and then say 'welcome home Soda' like he used to.

Maybe I'm being greedy. But I don't care I want my little sweet brother back. I want to hold him in my arms and tell him how much I love him. I don't care about anything else but having Ponyboy by my side. I want to hear his voi-

"Soda" A soft scare for miller voice asked. I whirled around as fast as I could. Pony. Pony stood a few feet away. He smiled weakly. He was different. His hair was un-greased and combed but a few strands of hair fell in front of his face. He smile was different to. His old smile was sad and lonely now it was like the one he had before Johnny and Dally died. Full of happiness and togetherness.

"Soda, I-I missed ya" He said as he walked towards me. I smiled at him. When he got closer I noticed he was taller to. He was only gone for two weeks. His build was bigger to. Not much but still noticeable.

"Pony, I missed ya to" I said standing up so we where almost face to face. His head reached a little past my chin. I was afraid to do anything to scared him away. I couldn't stop not doing it now. I needed to. Before I knew it I wrapped my arms around Ponyboy. He didn't object he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Soda, I really am" Pony said but then broke away from the hug. He looked sadly into my eyes.

"I cant come home yet. Not yet, but please tell……tell Darry I'm sorry" He said. I half smiled.

"Why cant you come home Pony? Why?" I asked sadly. He didn't brake away from are gaze like he normally would.

"I still need to find out something that I cant at home Soda, I'll come home eventually. Just not now. Not yet" He stated. I nodded. Who ever was taking care of Pony was doing a awesome job. He had friends and was happy. I couldn't take that all away. I could never do that to Pony. He already lost to much for a life time.

"'K Pony. I wont make you come home." I said sadly but I smiled at him. "Just remember there's always a place at home for ya Pony, you and your friends" I added. We hugged and then left each other. I had a good feeling now. Pony was in good hands and he was happy. What else would matter.

As I walked up the road to get to the house I noticed a shiny new looking car in are driveway.

"Oh shit" I muttered as I walked up the steps to the house. When I opened the door my worst nightmare came true. A social worker was sitting on our couch talking with Darry.

"Hi Ma'am" I said politely. "How are you?" I asked.

"Fine thanks" She said all stuffy like. "Where's Ponyboy?"

"I just dropped Pony off at a friends house" I said with a grin. She smiled back.

"Ah I guess I chose a bad time to drop by, When will he be back?" She asked.

"He staying the night because their working on a school project" I said.

"I'll come back tomorrow around five then so I can talk with Ponyboy" She said getting up and walking to the door.

"Have a nice day" She said as she walked down the steps.

"You too" I said weakly and turned to Darry when the car was gone.

"Pony said he was sorry" I said looking at Darry. "He wanted me to tell ya that he was sorry" I said before tears welled in my eyes.

"How did ya talk with Pony Soda?" Darry asked confused.

"One of his friends helped arrange a meeting thing and we talked. He said he'd come home as soon as he figured something out, but he didn't say what." I add. Darry didn't say anything. I guess I have to find a way to get a hold of Pony. I just have to.

Pony pov

I had a bad feeling. I couldn't knock it off when me and Soda left each others sides. I sighed as I kicked at a stone.

"Hey Flash!" Dom yelled to me. I whirled around to see team Z-2 with four other people. I smiled. "Yeah want to play some football!" He asked waving a ball in the air.

"Hell ya!" I yelled back. I loved football so I ignored the feeling I had in the pit of my stomic as Dom throw the ball towards me. I caught it effortlessly and ran over to them.

"Lets get this game going" I said as I stopped next to them.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I laid on my back looking at the clouds in the sky as I breathed heavily. We had just won the football game. It was 23-15. I don't even remember the last time I played so good. Dominic's head popped over mine.

"Pony where did you learn to play? Your frickin' awesome!" He stated in aw.

"You should go out for the team! I bet you'd make it with the way you run and all" He said while sitting down next to me. That wasn't such a bad idea. It was something me and Darry could talk about once I got back. Then I remembered what Soda had said earlier '_Just remember there's always a place at home for ya Pony, you and your friends' . _I smiled at the thought of Two-Bit and Dominic together. They where like they had the same brain.

"Yeah, I think I will" I said as I finally figured out what I had to. For once in my life I wasn't confused. I knew this was the right thing to do.

Yeah! Two in one day! I did this all for you guys! I hope you like it. I know its probley a little boreing but It will get interasting next chapter for sure. I'll have it up today or tomorrow! Promose! Comment please!


	9. The problem

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders so live with it

Pony pov

"So Pony how is school?" The social worker asked.

"It's going good…..I'm getting good grades and all" I said unsure of what to say. I ran into Soda last night when me and Wisp where walking around and kidding. He told me a social worker is coming and I almost flipped. I then told Soda how I finally figured out what I had to and I could come home.

Wisp had already known about it because I explained it to the whole group Z-2 they all understood. Chance said they all knew I was going to come back sooner or later.

I decided I would come back home tomorrow after I explained things to Lark. When I came to the house I just stood outside for a while. Soda must have noticed because he came outside about fifteen minutes of me just standing there. When I got inside Darry wasn't very surprised but once I was inside he had me in a hug. He cried for a while just holding on to me.

Its not your fault pone its mine, I'm sorry you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry. That's what he said to me that s'morning. I was happy and I told him I forgave him. I have a feeling we're going to get along from now on.

"How about your home life?" She quizzed me. I liked her. She wasn't mean like most social workers. She had blonde hair and a blue suit on. She wore thick rimmed glasses that brought out her blue eyes.

"Never better. I'd have it no other way" I answered. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright Ponyboy I'll see you in a month or two keep up the good work" She said patting my shoulder. I smiled at her as she left and let out a breath I've been holding in.

"You were always a good liar Pony, So good its scary" Soda joked with a smirk as he plopped down next to me.

"I never lied. Well only once. Maybe" I said with a smirk. He laughed. Then a knock came from the door. That was unusual for our house. People just barge in. I looked at Soda who was just as confused as me. Darry opened the door and three for miller people stood at the door. I couldn't help but smile.

Darry and Soda seemed confused but Darry left to make dinner. Two-Bit and Steve dropped by earlier and said hi. They seemed surprised but tried to hide it. Steve, for the first time in his life said something _nice_ to me. I mean, come on there has to be a trick right? Well I remember his exact words. _Hey Ponyboy, Your build looks tuff. _That about gave me a heart attack.

Soda followed Darry into the kitchen reluctantly like they would whisk me away again.

"Hey flash how's it rollin'?" Dom asked wasting no time sitting down next to me and slung his arm around my shoulder. I grinned

"Nice and easy" I answered while Chance and Wisp sat on the couch.

"Ha we knew it" Dom said with a grin.

"That means ya owe me three bucks Wisp" He joked. I snorted.

"Ya guys still going to go to school?" I asked. I really wanted to hang out with them still.

"Well ya group Z-2 always sticks together" Wisp answered. I was happy about this. I was about to reply but the door swung open with a loud bang. Two-Bit stumbled and landed one the round with a thump and Steve was laughing behind him. Two-Bit looked and smiled.

"Hey look what the cat drug in Steve" He joked getting up.

"I'd like to say the same about you but it looks like a dirty greaser drug you in" Dam shot back with a smirk.

"I aint dirty" Steve said walking over Two-Bit into the kitchen where Soda was.

"That's cause your just smelly" Dom said sticking his tongue out at Steve. I swear he acts like a five year old. Two-Bit hopped off the ground and sat down over to the t.v and flicked in on.

"Mickey mouse?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well duh-uh " He said without looking back. I shrugged I hadn't watch Mickey mouse in a while

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I was laying in bed with Soda's arm draped across me. My friends got along with everyone. I'm glad they like them. Dominic got along with everyone. He even made Darry laugh. Chance was quiet most of the time unless she cracked a small comment at someone mostly Dom though. Wisp got along with Darry pretty well along with Steve and Soda. Two-Bit got along with him to but he was mostly talking to his newest buddy Dom.

I was a little uncomfortable sleeping with Soda because I haven't in a while. I was tired. I didn't have school tomorrow it was Saturday. Soon after thinking about things I soon fell asleep only accomplishing one thing. I was once again confused.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I sat on the front porch in the cold winter air. It didn't help I had old hair. I laughed to myself. I had gotten up before the sun had even began to rise and took a shower. When I had gotten out and dressed I noticed that the sun was just starting to rise. I wanted to watch it.

At least I was smart enough to pull on a coat. I would have been smoking a cigarette but I had quit when I was staying with Lark. There counted as a drug because there bad for you. I had a hard time stopping the first three days but soon the cravings stopped. I could now run faster.

The sun was fully in the sky now so I got up and walked in side dropping my coat on the rack and slipping off my worn out shoes off. I heard pans banging in the kitchen and the water running in the shower. Darry and Soda must be up so I plopped down on the couch and flipped on the t.v to watch old cartoons.

"Pony, Soda Breakfast is done" Darry yelled out into the living room. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and sat back at my old spot. Soon Soda came and sat next to me. Darry, Who was now serving us our eggs was looking at me with a happy look in his eyes.

" Its good to have ya back in yer seat Pone, Where ya belong" Darry said with a small, sad smile. I smiled back.

"Yeah Pony, I was getting tired off dusting it off everyday" Soda joked with a light punch to my shoulder. I was glad to be home but that didn't help my new problem.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I sighed as I sat on the couch all alone. Soda and Darry had to work and Two-Bit had to do something for his ma. Steve didn't like me much so I wasn't about to hang out with him. So I decided to go for a walk maybe go to the DX

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"If ya wait a hour Pony I can walk with ya" Soda said happily yet worried.

"Naw, Its okay Soda I'll be fine" I said. I had a plan to go try out for the football team that started soon.

" 'k Pony just be safe alright?" Soda told me to do more then ask me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll be careful" I said walking out to leave but turned back towards him before I left.

"But If I'm not home when ya get there I probley just have gone on another walk 'k?" I said and walked out the door before Soda could object. I was looking forward to becoming part of the football team.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I was almost home. When I left the school I had six minutes to get home before Soda. I had used my gym clothes for try outs so my clothes were as clean as they were as they ever could be. The coach had me run, throw, and catch. I did pretty good compared to some people that were there. I walked up the steps to the house and opened the door. I noticed something as soon as I walked in side. The lights were off, and Soda's shoes and coat were nowhere to be found. I looked at the clock. He was suppose to be home three minutes ago.

He was probley just running a little late. I know Steve went to go pick him up like he always does when Soda works and he doesn't. I decided I should do my homework and went to my room.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was three hours after Soda should have been home. Darry and me were worried sick. I wish I knew where he was. I was sitting at my desk looking at the same math problem I have been staring at for a hour. I couldn't help but think about Soda. Is this how he felt when I left? I hope not.

I heard the door open with Soda laughing along with Steve and someone else.

"Well I have to get back, see ya'll later" Dom said walking out the door.

I sighed with relief but then I was flooded over with sadness. I was no longer confused. I laughed weakly while tears somehow escaped from my eyes. I heard Darry say something to Soda. Soda made some kind of remark that made Darry laugh. I wiped my eye hurriedly and got up to lay down in bed. I wrapped the comforter around me and closed my eyes.

When I was half asleep Soda came in and slipped in the bed next to me.

"Hey, Pony you up?" He asked. I didn't answer. "I know you are Pony, I'm sorry for staying out so late I was just hanging with Dominic and Wisp. Me and Steve ran into them on the way home and we got caught up." He said. After a few minutes when I didn't respond he sighed and walked out of the room. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I had just I was losing my new friends to the gang.


	10. One month time skip

Disclaimer: I don't own outsiders……..I hope ya like the story!

Narrorator Pov

As Pony and Chance sat quietly on the back porch the stared up at the gleaming stars. The air was cold and crisp, but yet it felt so perfect time to……. He let out a silent sigh and looked at Chance who was staring hypnotically up at the stars. He grinned as he turned back up to the dark eerie sky that was so beautiful. _'Almost as beautiful as her' _Pony thought before he shook his head.

He wasn't so sure how they got so close. About a month ago they started to hang out. Wisp and Dominic were always with Steve, Soda or Two-Bit. They would go to the dingo, drag races or wild parties. Pony didn't like all those big crowds. Someone always asked about the soc. The dead soc, or them. Johnny and Dally. Touching subjects of both. They always sent chills down his spin.

Pony remembered the first night they were alone together.

"_Hey Pony what's up?" The black haired boy asked. _

"Nothing much, I just have to study for a damn test" Pony said grouchily . Wisp chuckled.

"Hey! Wisp are ya ready?" A energetic Soda asked when he came bounding into the room.

"I was about to ask ya the same thing" He said giving Soda a slap on the back. Soda grinned at him and Wisp grinned back. 'That should be me he's grinning at' _Pony thought sourly. But he shook his head. Wisp had a right to have other friends then him. _

"Hey Pony we're going to a wild party and Jimmy's you want to come?" Soda asked happily. Steve groaned But didn't say anything although Pony already knew what her was thinking. 'I don't want to watch the kid Soda' He would whine.

" I cant Soda and you know it, One Darry will kill me. Second I have to study for a huge Bio test" Pony said in a bland voice. Soda nodded then smiled.

"Chance ya coming?" Wisp asked turning to the chocolate hair colored girl. She shook her head.

"I got the same test" Se said with a weak smile. "Some other time 'k?" She said. That's when Pony realized Chance was in his class. The nodded and said goodbye. After they left Pony turned to Chance.

"Your really good as Bio?" He asked the girl. She nodded.

"A little I could study with ya if ya want?" She suggested. Pony did just that.

He got a A+ on that test too. He let out a small breath from his mouth as he watched the small cloud of steam float into the air. It really was cold. He looked back at Chance who was still looking at the sky.

"It was a night like this" She said in a quiet, sad voice as she leaned on the railing "When the fire happened" She finished. Pony didn't know what to say. She looked at the ground letting her brown hair fall in her face. They had gotten close. With all the time Darry worked late and the gang always going out left them alone. They usually started off studying and then somehow would get to there likes, fears, wants and past. To pony it seemed easier to tell Chance then Soda now. Even now Soda has been sleeping on the couch at least once a week, from fear he'll wake Pony from the little sleep he got.

He had made the football team. He hadn't told no one. Not even Soda knew. The only on was Chance and she promised that she wouldn't tell. Steve and Two-Bit didn't know yet because the new has yet to spread around. Pony was a running back.(I think that's what its called) He felt like they wouldn't care. Soda wouldn't Darry would just push him to do better and get a better spot on the team so he could get a scholarship.

"I will always be here for you Chance, I wont let you get hurt when I'm next to you" Pony stated looking into her green eyes. Pony brushed the hair out of her face.

"Even if I'm not by your side when your hurt I'll hunt down anyone who hurt you and make them pay a hundred times worse" He reassured with a weak smile. Chance smiled at him before quickly embracing him in a hug.

She began to sob into his chest. Pony wasn't sure what to do so her stroked her milky chocolate hair and began to hum a song he didn't even know her knew. He heard a soft voice return the melody.

"Little child be not afraid, the rain beats hard against the glass like a unwanted strange, there is no danger I'm here tonight" Chance sang along then stopped.

"Thank you Ponyboy, No one has ever told me that after…." She trailed off. Pony couldn't help but smile. It was the affect Chance had on him. He couldn't but help that he was happy, he just had to smile when he saw her. Pony hugged her back.

"I love you" Pony said gently while he held Chance closely. " I love you so much" He whispered into her ear. She squeezed Pony harder.

"I love you too" She stated quietly " More then anybody before that's why…." She started but shook her head.

"Never mind, I love you too" She said lifting her head to face Pony, their faces only inches apart. Pony grinned before leaning in. Their lips touched in a gentle, tender kiss. It felt like forever before they broke apart. Pony grinned goofily as he panted for more breath. 

"We should…..We should go inside I-I don't want ya getting sick" Pony said helping Chance off the steps and inside the house. Even thou it was so cold that nigh, they both felt like it was the perfect night ever.

But then again Pony didn't know the truth Chance was hiding, the truth that ruined his family


	11. Sorry readers

Hello readers,

I'm sorry to report that I will be putting all storys on hold for at least a week. I do have a good reason for this. I have been attacked by a dog and my right arm is messed up. It takes me a while to type and it hurts so I cant use my right arm. And the facted that I'm doped up on some drugs the doc gave me I have a feeling I wont be able to type right.

I'm sorry for all of you having to wait till my arm gets better. I hope you still will read my storys, thank you.


	12. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own outsiders……..I hope ya like the story!

Narrorator pov

A dark figure walking down the street felt unsettled.

Click. Click. Click. Click

A fast yet slow beat down the road past five o'clock that morning. It was the walking beat of the dark figure. The ground was wet outside from the dew that had begun to settle. Soon the figure walked upon two more people standing under a street light. The dark figure stepped under the light to reveal that it was a she with long milky chocolate hair and blue eyes.

But the once hopeful eye's were filled with hate and determination. She cocked her head to the side and smiled a small fake smile.

"Wisp, Dominic" She said looking to the two that stood before her. "We should go in now right?" The girl questioned. The both nodded.

"Your right Chance, lets go" Wisp said while slinging his arm around the brunettes shoulder. They all walked into a ally near by and walked all the way to the back. Wisp moved a trash can out of the way and let the other boy hop down the hole that laid underneath the can. Then the boy gently took the girls hand and helped her get down the hole herself.

She landed on the soft ground with a small thud as Wisp landed next to her seconds later. She looked around the small hand made hole. It smelled of dirt and that was what all the walls were. The dirt walls had roots, rocks and sticks all hanging out of it. It was room as big as small car. She remembered making this with the other members of Z-2 a while back when they all first met.

"Miss me?" He asked with a playful grin. The girl forced a smile.

"Yeah, maybe" She joked with the boy.

"Well lets get to business" The rusty hair colored boy said in a seriously tone. The other turned to him and nodded.

"We already got rid of four of 'em a while back but its going to be harder to get any now" The older boy said leaning on the ladder that leads back above ground.

"Yeah they all go out in groups of two or more" Dominic announced.

"I have a plan" Chance stated and both boys turned their attention to the girl. As she told them the plan she felt more and more of a back stabber. In her heart she didn't want to do it but in her head she knew if she didn't do this something bad would happen. Not only to her but her little brother that was staying with her aunt.

"Okay we'll do it Friday" Wisp told the other to. The both nodded as they all left the hole.

"Don't worry Chance, Pony wont be physically hurt" Wisp said putting his hand on Chance's shoulder. "It has nothing to do with him, only his brother" He added with a light smile.

"Yeah, besides Lark said he was going to be the only one to make it through the punishment for his older brother" Dominic reassured. The girl couldn't help but smiled.

"Yeah, your right Lark doesn't hurt his own" She tried to fool herself. But as they walked to go home she knew this was not the right thing to do. Even if his older brother had done what he had done to piss off Lark it still wasn't fare to take out all of them except Pony, but then again that's what happened to all their family's. Pony was just going to join them.

I decided to write chapter to all my stories thanks to all the supportive and understanding people out there. I would love to give special thanks to these people:

linda5576

ExtremeWriter

Deanaholic1

Thank you all so much for being there for me! I love ya for that!


	13. Ponyboy's regret

Disclaimer: I don't own outsiders……..I hope ya like the story!

Pony Pov

I looked up from my book to the door when I heard a bang. I smiled at the boy who stood at the door.

"Hey Dom" Soda said running out of the bedroom before I could step in and say anything. Dominic turned to Soda.

"Hey Soda ya want to come out tonight and hang with me and Wisp we're going to the Dingo and stuff" He said with a smile. I shifted my position on the couch and once again became indulged in my book.

"Hey Pony ya there?!?!?" Soda practically yelled in my ear and snapped me out of my book right at the good part to. I scowled at Soda but as soon as I met his dancing eyes I was suddenly no longer mad at him erupting my eardrum.

" What Soda?" I asked non-meanly. He grinned his grin.

"Ya want to come to the Dingo with me and Dominic?" Soda asked overly happy like normal. I shook my head and his grin disappeared from his face.

"Aww why Ponyboy?" He questioned.

"The book I'm reading is really good" I said with a weak smile before putting my head back in the book.

"Alright Pony see ya later." He said with a small pat on the shoulder. "Hey, Dar I'm leaving with Wisp!" He yelled into the kitchen.

"Alright Soda, is pony going?" Darry asked Soda and then they went into a quiet conversations that I couldn't hear even if I wanted to but I wanted to read my book.

"Pony ya sure you don't want to come?" Soda asked once again. I sighed.

"I don't want to Soda" I said in annoyed voice and when he opened his mouth to say more I cut him off "I'm sure" I said with a meek smile. " Go have fun" I added. Soda nodded.

"Alright Pony if your sure" He said leaving out the door. I forgot to say be careful. I really should have.

Three in the morning

I had a bad feeling Soda still wasn't back. He was way past curfew. He was suppose to be home a few hours ago. I had a bad feeling in my gut as I sat on the end of the couch hugging my knees. My head was resting on my right legs.

Darry was getting nervous but I was way past that. Darry started to pace back and forth in front of the door. He sighed impatiently.

"We need to go search for him Dar" Two-Bit said from the couch. "Didn't he tell you he'd be back by ten? that's……." He stopped and counted his fingers to figure it out.

"That's seven hours Darry!" Two-bit exclaimed holding up nine figures. Darry scowled at Two-Bit.

"Its five hours, and I guess we should but Pony stay here in case he calls okay?" Darry said to both me and Two-bit. I nodded but stayed where I was. I had a bad feeling about all of this. A really bad feeling. I defiantly was going to regret not going with Soda. I just knew it.

Wow I cant believe it I actually updated -gasps- I know but its been hard with the holidays homework I had to make up from the days I missed and doctor person for my arm. -sigh- I've decided to go on a schedule and it is that I will update my story every Wednesday. So its every week. I hope people aren't mad I'm doing it with all my stories except different days. I hope you've enjoyed the story! And sorry its short I'm in a hurry, sorry agian!

p.s BEWARE FLYING SPORKS THEY WILL POKE YOUR BUTT


	14. Its Ponys fault

Disclaimer: I don't own outsiders……..I hope ya like the story!

Pony Pov

I watched them file out of the house. I just hopped Soda was okay it hurt wondering where he was and if he was okay. What's he doing? Is he hungry? Or worse dead? A chill ran up my spine. _Don't think like that, never think like that_ I ordered myself. Then something came to my mind. Is this what Soda thought when I ran away? If he did I was extremely guilty for what I did. I'll have to apologize _if _he comes back. No. _When _he comes back.

I wouldn't be able to live if he didn't. There's no way in hell I could live with Sodapop. I took in a quivering breath as I rubbed my eye. I was met with wetness. Was I crying? Yeah I guess so. I quickly wiped away all the tears and stared at the door just waiting. I laid my head down on the arm rest as I watched the door. Waiting for my brother.

I picked my head up from the arm rest when I heard a low moan. I blinked and rubbed my eye's I must have drifted off. I looked up at the clock to see only a hour passed. I heard a moan again and I slowly stood up shakily. I walked to a window carefully and I peeked through the curtains. All I seen was a empty street that was eerily lit by a half dead street light. I looked around and saw nothing out there but I still heard the constant groaning noise. A shiver ran up my spine.

I slipped out the front door and stood on the porch looking out onto the dark landscape in front of me. I walked slowly down the steps as the creaked eat every movement I made soon I hit the cold ground with bare feet. _It's okay I'm just going to check around the corner _I thought not so calmly as I would have liked at the moment. I stepped on the grass quietly as I peeked around the corner of the house. A groan again but this time I heard whispers. I gulp as I continued to walk to the noise. I walked about five feet and near the small forest near are house. I was carefully not to step on any sticks or old crunchy leave's left over from last fall.

What I seen next made me want to cry. It was my worst nightmare come true. All I could do is squeak out one thing.

"Soda?!" I could feel tears sting my eyes as I looked at a bloody body on the forest floor. I stumble closer trying not to fall from the dizziness I'm feeling. I fall to my knee's on the ground as I get a closer look at him. It is. It's Soda. I look him over. He had a black eye and a cut above his eye that's not to back. His right arm might be broken, it looks it. While his left is cut and bruised up and down. I take a sharp intake as I hear him groan in discomfort. His shirt is ripped and blood along with his pants.

I clutch his bloody shirt and bend over him. All I could think about was how could I let this happen to my brother. One of the people that mean most to me get hurt.

"S-soda, y-you alright?" I manage to whisper. I smiled at my stupidity while tears fell from my face and were absorbed by his blood and dirt caked shirt.

"I'm sorry Soda, Its all my fault I should have went with you. I could've helped or ran for help" I said looking at his bloody shirt I had in my hand. My head now was merely inches from his body. I smelt the stench of blood, dirt and sweat. I hated it. I wanted to smell Soda not his death.

"P-pony?" I barely heard it I looked up in surprise.

"S-s-soda? Your alive?" I said with a small smirk. Another dumb question but I didn't care at the minute because my brother _was_ alive.  
"Run" He said weakly I looked at him stupidly. Run? Why? Did he not want to see my face or maybe to go get help? Yes he wants me to run and get help.

"I'll go get Darry that's what you want right?" I asked but Soda shook his head.

"Then why run?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes once again.

"Before they get you, run" He stuttered. I looked in his eye's. They were filled with fear. Not fear of death but fear of me being hurt.

"Soda, I'm sorry its all my fault" I said as my tears still streaked down my face. "Its my fault your hurt" I added guilty.

"No, Wisp" He said weakly. Wisp what did he mean?

"Aw Soda it aint my fault" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to only be met my a hard wooden object and I felt myself hit the ground with a thud. I was on a verge of blacking out when I heard Soda yell my name. His voice was so scared.

"I'm sorry...Soda…..its my……..fault" I managed to say before blacking out.

Im sorry its so short agian it just that alot of people dont like it when I switch veiws in the same chapter next it going to be narorator vieso I'm glad you read it please review


	15. Millions of questions but no answers

Disclaimer: I don't own outsiders……..I hope ya like the story!

Steve's pov

We were all walkin' back from the search. No luck. Soda and Wisp were nowhere to be found. I sighed as I stared at the back of Darry then Two-Bit. I feel bad for Darry, having to take care of that damn tag-a-long that caused all this. Damn him. Even if he's Soda's brother I'd still give him up for Soda. Heck wouldn't anyone do it?…..But then again maybe not. Soda wouldn't. He'd give his life for that bratty ass kid. He loves him and that's the only reason I care. Without Pony, Soda's nothing. That's why I hate that damn kid.

"**Ponyboy!!!"** Soda's scream echoed through the thick fog that had evaded the night. We all ran in a dead run towards the scream. Suddenly I take it all back. _'I don't hate Pony'_ I thought desperately. I take it all back. Let him be _okay_. Please god, if you are real just do this for me. Let Pony live. Without him Soda's nothing. He makes Soda, Soda. Not me. I cant do what Pony does.

As we enter the dense forest I trip on a rock and just barely keep my balance. My lungs ached from the small dash length. '_How the hell does that little shit do it?'_ I thought dully and we finally seen a lump laying on the ground. But who is it? Pony or Soda? I her Darry inhale sharply and Two-bit mutter something that wasn't even English.

"What the hell" I say in a hated filled voice that was meek at the same time. Before my eyes laid Sodapop. Blood and dirt all over his face and body. Gashes and cut through out his body. My mouth was suddenly dry. His shirt ripped and his pants shredded to bits. Nobody can move, or think. Finally someone spoke up.

"We need to get him cleaned up now Darry" Darry and Two-bit looked at me. I had said it and I didn't even notice. Darry nodded his head and gently picked up Soda like a hurt animal and walked back to the house.

This was not good. Not good at all.

Darry place Soda on the couch and looked at me with a sad depressing look on his face. Something I never seen before. I've seen distrusted and anger but never depressing. It was…weird.

"Get the medical case Steve, Would ya?" Darry asked in a small broken voice. I nodded and walk back to the small dirty bathroom in the back of the house. I grabbed the case and walked slowly back to where Darry was.

"Here" I said in a small voice. Darry nodded in thanks and began to patch up Soda. God I hope he was okay. I cant live without Soda. He's the only one keeping me alive right now.

"W-watch" I heard a raspy voice say. I looked up to see Soda just barely away.

"Shhh little buddy, go back to sleep." Darry lulled Soda.

"Watch….out….for.." He didn't have the strength to go feather then that as he fell back to sleep.

"What about Ponyboy?" I dared asked/ Darry looked at me then the dirty carpet.

"I don't know" He said

"I really just don't know" He added as I watch wetness appear like magic on the carpet. He was crying. Darrel Curtis was crying.

What now god? What now?

**I know its short. Its only short because I dot like switching povs in the same chapters cause readers (that may be you) dont like it. Since this is so short I will be posting a second chapter later (this ones two hours early from wensday) after I get out of school because I want people to let it all sink in, and if people read it before then they wont have anything to read wensday. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading! Also in the next two chapter I'm going to answer any questions people have unless it will ruin the ending (boo hoo).**


	16. Dont even know

Disclaimer: I do not own Outsiders

Pony Pov

Buzzing. That's all I heard was a constant buzzing. I was on a smooth , cold cement floor. It felt good on my pounding head. I wish I had a aspirin. My noise hurts to. But then again its semi-nub at the same time. I'm confused thou. I cant remember a thing. Where was I? No a better question is-

Bang!

Somebody came in, they don't sound happy. I hear several feet walking in the room.

Click, Click

Tap, tap 

Squeak, Squeak

The different sound their feet make when making contact with the ground. I don't dare open my eyes. They may bring more pain on. I don't even know how I got here or-

'They stopped moving'I thought nervously. What were they planning? I don't know, but I wish I did. 

"Fuck" One voice said uneasily. "You messed him up" His voice was deep yet not. Like a tenor? Is that what there called? Guys with high voices? I don't know, My head is foggy and refuses to work.

"I didn't mean to Lark, he walked up on us; we didn't even get to kill off that other kid" A worried voice pleaded. They sounded more scared then worried…..

Whack! The sound of skin hitting skin and somebody fumbling. I didn't move, I tried not to breath. I was afraid to. I had forgotten my pain. I heard the door shut with a loud clang with the deep voice muttering curses the whole time. I heard latches and locks click shut. Then 'Lark' the one I believe was the deep voice muttered something that made me flinch.

"You really fucked up this time Wisp". I was afraid. Not for me but for Wisp. But the problem is who is Wisp? As darkness started to over come me a thought came over me. '_Better yet, Who am I?' _

Many Hours later

I groan, but not to loud. That would just hurt my head more. My eyes don't want to open but I force them. I was greeted by a painful ray of light. '_Wisp'_ That name who was it? I don't know. First I need to figure out what my name is.

I try to sit up, and I succeed at it. I look around the room. It had four gray cement walls. It was like a cement box. A pipe when across the ceiling. If I wasn't careful I could hit my head on it because it was about two feet from the ceiling. 

There was a metal door with a small window that was closed by a metal cover and had a small ledge in front of it. Across from the door was a small window with bars. Even without the bars I wouldn't be able fit through it and it was to high up for me to gaze out of it.

That was it. Then it hit me. No toilet. What was I going to do when I have to go? I think about it. Maybe pick it up and chuck it out of the window? '_Ha-ha no way in hell' _a small voice echoed in my head. I tried thinking again but my head was pounding bad. It hurt to think.

I stand up and run my fingers against the wall. It was ruff and hot. That's when I noticed. I was sweating. It was like a oven in here. Suddenly I wanted water. My throat ached for it. I remember this from somewhere. But where? I close my eyes and lay back down on the floor. I lay my forehead on the warm cement. I held back a groan. Why wasn't it cool in here?

Phsssss!

I scrunch my eyebrows as I look for the noise. The pipe let out a gust of hot, humid steam. Ah that's it. The put me in this room to represent hell. Maybe I was catholic. I laughed lightly. I didn't know anything. Not even my name. I thought and thought. Trying to think of my name as my noise ached and my head pounded like a jack hammer.

Then it came to me, Ponyboy. My name was Ponyboy Curtis.

Several hours later

I sat up easily. I was happy that my head no longer hurt, only a buzzing noise with a dull ach. My noise hurt. Really bad to. Worse then before. I looked around the room to find a small difference. On the ledge by the window had a two small bowls on it. I stood up carefully and took a small step towards it.

When I reached it I looked at the small window. It was still covered and the food was plain rice and a small piece of meat. The meat was about the size of half my palm and dried out. In the other bowl was something I was wanting so bad. Water. It looked sweet and delicious. My throat will be pleased with it. I licked my lips hungrily. A sour metallic taste was on my tongue. I didn't care then I swiped the food carefully and sat with my back to the door.

At first I savored the food. It was horrible. I shoveled it in fast. I swallowed the rest of the salty meat and started to gulp own the water. It felt good even thou the water was warm. I still loved ever second of it. Soon it was gone. I set the dishes back on the small ledge.

I laid down on the now freezing ground. I shivered just noticing how cold it really was. I noticed I didn't have socks or shoes. I let out a sigh as I huddles on the ground thinking of how sweet the water had tasted and couldn't wait for tomorrows ration. Soon I was in a dream that was blank. But it made me happy.

But when I woke up, all traces of happiness disappeared. I had a dream, no a memory I'm sure of it. A car accident. Both my parents are dead. My first memory back and I find out my parents are dead. I laughed out loud and look at the ledge. I noticed something else.

No water. No food. No nothing. I was fucked. I'm going to die here. Just watch. I don't know anymore, and I don't care to find out.

**See I got a second chapter out. Feel happy lol. I'll try and make them longer. I'm trying to think of how I want to end and how much longer I want it.**


	17. CONTEST!

I'm bored and have decided to do something fun and new. it's a contest _with _a prize for first second and maybe third. Alright what you have to do is guess mine and my brothers birthdays. I will give you to clues now and one every week if no one guesses. The rules are:

1. You _cant _guess twice in a week, that's a no-no.

2. If you guess 42 and 48 (random numbers of course) ands one of them is right but you guessed it as my brothers or vise versa you get third place

3. You don't have to guess the year.

4. Have fun!

Alright Now the prizes that you can get (going third to first)

3. A line for someone to say or/and a minor thing happing (cut, bruise, being yelled at ect.)

2. You can make a small appearance in the story(a very small part that may pop up three or four times in the story) Someone getting hurt badly, sick, a good thing happening ect.

1. (for Outsiders story) Pony being found, who finds him, a character in the story that will be there for a while, someone dieing or living ect.

1.( for Ouran story) Pairings, romantic stuff, someone getting jumped, a appearance of someone from the anime (haven't read the manga yet), appearance of you in the story ect.

Alright! Do you think this will be fun? I don't know about you but I think if I et my readers more into the story with decisions or events happing my make it more fun for you guys. Also I think it my be more of a challenge for me! Hehe

Alright the first clues are:

1. My brothers birthday is a week after mine.

2. My birthday is in-between January 24 and March 18

Good luck!

Oh and if you dont follow the rules you WILL be kicked out of it!


	18. I'm I hearing right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Outsiders

Soda pov

My head hurts. No my whole body aches with pain. I don't feel like opening my eyes, I'm to tired. I'm not sure of what's going on. Then it comes back to me. Pony's gone _again_ and its all my fault. I should have just let them kill me. At least then pony would be okay right? God its all my fault, but I cant do anything because I'm to tired……

Pony pov

I watch the crimson color fall onto the ground. The ground was dry. Very dry. It was just dust and hardness. It was a dull brown color everywhere. Not even a dead tree was to be seen.

Another crimson drop falls onto the dust, the impact of the drop of wetness makes a cloud of dust linger in the air. The crimson drop no longer looked visible it was now covered in the dust. Over taken by the dryness.

Geez Pony, your not doing to good " A well known voice informed me. I don't look up. I'm to afraid of what I'll find.

"Its, o'kay Two-bit we can do without him , right little buddy?" A strong voice asked.

"Sure is, he's just trouble and in the way" They all laughed. I refused to look up. I felt liquid sting my eyes. The liquid fell down my face leaving streaks on my dusty skin. They hit the ground and were absorbed immediately. They're still laughing. There mocking me. The ha-

I sit up. Covered in sweat and tear stained cheeks. I rubbed my eyes to figure out if I was out of it. I let out a sigh of relief that I was no longer having that horrid dream. I let out a breath I was holding. My mouth was still dry. It was always dry.

I've been here three days, I think. I'm not sure. It gets hot in the afternoon and freezing in the night. In the morning it was slightly chilled. I liked the morning the best. It was the most bearable tempter.

Right now I think its night. So its been….I don't know anymore, it hurts to think about it. My head always hurt. Even if it's a dull pain to a throbbing pain, its _always _there. Just like these constant dreams. Always about people I know but I don't remember them. I cant really explain it, but I needed sleep. All that thinking is exhausting when I haven't eaten in three days….

Morning Pony pov 

I cluck my tongue in disgust in what I had jut heard. I've been hearing them more and more now…its getting unbearable. It would make Dallas Winston cringe. Wait. Who is Dallas Winston? I shake my head. I hear it again. A blood curtailing scream. It makes me sick. Every time I hear one I shiver. I hope whatever there doing they wont do it to me.

"_He didn't mean to Pony, you know that. Darry only wants to protect you. Believe me Pony 'kay?" _

"Okay Soda, I believe you." I mumbled to the voice I heard.

"_ha-ha I'm glad you are okay" _

I laughed meekly at him.

"Soda I'm anything but okay" I stated in a small voice. "Who are you anyways? I know your name and what you look like, but I don't know who you are to me?" I asked not really knowing were I was getting at.

"_I'm your brother, How could you forget that Pony? I've always been there for you" _

The voice is sad and upset. That meant my brothers upset.

"I'm sorry Soda, I just cant remember" I whispered as my eyes stung and rolled down my face. It hurt. It really did. I forgot the most previous people I have, and I betrayed them by doing so. Why am I so useless? So helpless? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of everything.

Afternoon same pov

Still no food. My stomic grumbles only to remind me of the pains that I've been trying to ignore. They had given me water. But only a little. But that was yesterday. I think. Maybe it was two days ago. I cant think straight anymore. All I know for a fact is that I'm hungry and tired. I wish I knew more. Its like I was meant to learn more about myself. Maybe that's why I cant remember anything. To _learn. _To _understand_. To _feel different things_. I'm not sure. But then again am I ever?

But I'm going to keep a journal now. Not paper and pen kind of thing. I'm just going to go over everything that's happing over in my head. Maybe it will clear things up a bit. Maybe it will help. Anyway that's what I'm doing now. Going over everything. In my head. Drawing it over and over again. But if I didn't do this I would go insane. There's nothing to do here. You can pace back and forth, sleep and just stare at the wall. Just stare and nothing else. I cant stand it and I never will.

I hear foot steps so I lay down on the ground as if I was asleep still. They stop in front of my door. My space. My room. My _home._ I stop breathing as I hear a the small slide on the door open. I hear the clang of metal once, twice, three times. The foot steps go away. I stay still not wanting to be caught or move. I'm to tiered. To hungry to move. So I'll let sleep over come me again.

Night same pov

Its cold. Like every night, I can see my breath. I curl up in a ball, still not wanting to move from my spot. Its so cold. The only thing I can do now is sleep. it's the only thing that comes to mind. So I try and get to sleep. It doesn't work. So I just lay there and listen to the screams that echo through the buildings. All the screams are for mercy and help. Help and mercy. I hate them all. The ones that scream for help. Cant they see it? Its not worth it. They should just give up. Like me. Pitiful Ponyboy. Just like useless me.

'_Pony don't give up! Be yourself. Believe in yourself. You never gave up before remember?'_

"No , I don't remember." I mumble to the voice.

'_Fine then, just trust me or you can just wither away and die here' _He sounds pissed I though stupidly.

"I don't know what I should do voice. I'm lost, hungry and a useless kid" I stated to him. The voice just snickers at me.

'Eat the food they brought you earlier. Just be careful about it ok? Check through it.' The voice sounded amused that I hadn't notice the bowl of white rice and dried meat on the shelf. 

'_Oh, Pony you can call me Johnny.'_ My eyes widen at that name. It sounds like I know it. I cluck my dried tongue as I grabbed the food and sit back down.

"Ok Johnny" I said as I carefully started to munch on the rice. Only taking a little each time till I grabbed something hard. I picked it up and examined it.

"A pill? They've been drugging me?"

'See I told ya' Johnny mocked. 

"You didn't say they _drugged_ me just to check my food" I stated back. He laughed. I laughed. I though the pill to the side and set down the half eaten bowl of rice and a full piece of meat down next to me.

"Well Johnny, I trust you" I said as I took a sip of water and continued. "Will you stay here? And keep me company so I don't go crazy?" I asked.

'Yeah, That would be tuff'' 

**Sorry its short... Its three pages I typed. Its just that yesterday when I planed to type ALOT more I was tired and decided not to. Then today I had to stay after for globle. Dont blame me blame Mr.Cline ;D. Comments are welcome and dont forget to guess on me AND my brothers b-day. The clues are:******

1. My brothers birthday is a week after mine.

2. My birthday is in-between January 24 and March 18

The new ones are:

3. Mine is a odd number

4.there in the same month


	19. Fuzz time

Disclaimer: I do not own Outsiders

Soda pov

"What do you mean?" I asked meekly, not believing a word they had said.

"I'm sorry Soda, I have to,I'm sorry" Darry murmured into his hands. My mouth was dry and my heart was aching. He really was gone this time. Pony was _right_ there in _front_ of me and I couldn't save him. I wouldn't have believed it if I was right there when it happened. But I refuse to remember, because I know that its my fault. Again. Its always my fault. Always.

"I have to call the cops Soda. I'm sorry. There's no other option. I'm sorry" Darry said again standing up and walking over to the phone. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. But I had to. I was forced to.

* * *

Pony pov 

I looked at the last of my rice and water I had gotten yesterday night, I think. I let out a sigh. Both were more then half way gone. I let out a sigh. On the other hand thou I remembered almost everything. Johnny said it was the pill I found that wiped out my memory. He said it was okay that I didn't remember him much yet. He said I would. I believed him. I trust him.

"_Ponyboy? What's wrong?" _Johnny's worried voice rang through the air. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Nothing Johnny, its just…I don't know" I admitted. Johnny laughed.

"Its not funny" I grumbled but ended laughing when Johnny didn't.

"_I'm sorry Pone. I've never seen you so….lost?" _Johnny asked more then stated the last word. I laughed lightly.

"I don't really know Johnny, I need help" I said sadly.

"_I'll help you Pony. Just ask and I'll tell you" _He offered.

"Okay, Tell me about the sunset, what it looks like….I-I cant remember" I asked.

"_Sure Pony, anything for you"_ Johnny went on explaining the golden bread kind of color that would appear with purple and different shades of blue mixed in. Then if your lucky you see a little silver lining the clouds and sun. I started to fall asleep from listening to Johnny's lulling voice and the beautiful description of the sunset. Before I let sleep over come me I needed to tell him one thing. Just one more thing. "I'm glad you're here Johnny, I'm glad you my friend." I could almost here his smile.

"Me too Pony, I'm glad I get to talk to you again. Even if its just for a while. I'm glad"

** I'm sorry its short, But its early! I'll try and have another chapter out Wednesday but I have mid terms which are a pain in the butt so I probley wont have it out till Thursday! I'm sorry readers! Please review!**

* * *

The old clues for the contest: 

1. My brothers birthday is a week after mine.

2. My birthday is in-between January 24 and March 18

3. Mine is a odd number

4. There in the same month

The new Clues:

5. My b-days on a Monday (ewwww)

6. Its less then 30 days away

No one has gotten it yet, remember this is just for fun and you get a small prize if you win. Look back at the chapter titled CONTEST if you don't remember.


	20. Lyric? what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Outsiders

Soda pov

I have a strange feeling Pony's ok, but not happy. He's alive. I know he is. He has to be. Yeah he's alive. Ponyboy's strong. He's brave. He's caring, He's Ponyboy Michael Curtis. He's my brother. He's alive. I wont believe anything else. No matter what they tell me. He's alive. I know it.

"It's very unlikely Mr. Curtis that your brother is alive. There's almost no chance what so ever that he's still breathing. I'm sorry sir" 

No I don't believe him. But why do my eyes sting? Why does my heart ache? Why does this all have to happen? I just want him back. I want my baby brother back.

"Soda, I'm so sorry." I wont believe it. I refuse to.

* * *

Pony Pov

I'm confused. How did she just….appear like that? Right there next to Johnny. Both staring at like I was the one that appeared out of no where. Both sitting Indian style. I hadn't even see Johnny in person yet. Just his voice and now him and this girl appear? I wonder who she is. She raises her eye brows. Her hazel eyes seem to sparkle with excitement.

"Um, hi?" I said in confusion. The girl leans over to towards Johnny.

"Can he see us?" She asked blinking her eyes in puzzlement.

"I think so" Johnny says unsurely. I keep gapping at them. Not believing I was seeing them. They just poofed and appeared. I'm so lost.

"Can you see us Pone?" Johnny asked. All I could do is nod slowly, not sure of what to make out of this. The girl smiled wildly then walked over towards me. Then she plopped down in front of me and began to look me over. I decided to do the same to her.

She was actually really pretty. She had dirty blonde hair that just reached her shoulder. She was skinny but not scrawny skinny. She was just the perfect size skinny. She was probley as tall as me if not taller. Then she stood up, pulling me up by the collar on my worn out shirt that still had some of Soda's blood on it. _Soda._

Suddenly she extended her right hand, grabbing hold of mine and shook it roughly. Her skin smooth and soft felt good and when she let go I could still feel the warmth of it.

"The names Brittany Ponyboy, but call me Lyric" She announced happily.

"Uh, Ponyboy." I mumbled then looked at Johnny. He laughed.

"Its my friend I made at back there" Johnny said happily. She grinned happily.

"Couldn't have a better friend then me" She said joyfully, while pointing to her chest.

"What's up with Lyric?" I asked confused about the name.

"Johnny came up with it, He said it fit me perfectly since I love to party" She informed proud fully. Then looking back to me.

"Johnny talks about you a lot, I'll make sure to watch over you carefully" She stated with a sad yet happy voice.

"What do you mean?" I questioned slowly. 'Lyric' looked confused and turned to Johnny.

"You didn't tell him yet." She said slowly as Johnny looked at his feet.

"I-I was afraid to" He stuttered. The idea came to me.

"Your leaving Johnny? You said you were going to stay with me" I said dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry Pony, I was only a substitute till they found a new one" He said looking at me sadly with a small smile.

"I was lucky to get to see you again, Hopefully this wont be the last time." He said before standing up.

"I have to go now Pony" He stated sadly then turned to Brittany.

"Bye Lyric, Take good care of him and explain every thing to him okay?" He said. She nodded. Then Johnny, out of nowhere, sprouted wings that were a pure white. The purest white I've ever seen. Then he disappeared, leaving behind one white feather. I stared at it, not believing what I saw.

Brittany fallowed my gaze and smiled lightly when she seen the feather. She walked over to it, bent down and plucked up the feather. She held it in the palm of her hand, she slowly curled her fingers into a fist. After a minute she opened it up to reveal a silver chain. Not a thick one, but a small one that was frail looking.

She held it toward me.

"It will give you good luck and now you'll have a small piece of Johnny with you now" She said happily with a goofy grin. I smiled and took it. It felt warm and smooth, I slipped it around my neck. I grinned back at her.

"Thanks a lot, Lyric" I said truly happy.

"No problem, Horse boy" She teased. Her being here will make it easyer.

"Don't ever give up, m'kay?" She said while she swayed on her feet.

"Promise?" She added happily.

"Yeah, I promise" I said with a small smile.

"Soda hasn't given up yet" Lyric informed. That left me speechless.

"I'll explain everything now, okay?"

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! People the contest is over! Two people got first and second because their smart and I was lazy so I'm letting them all get their prizes. Plus I have no idea where Im going with this story

Here are the winners for first prize

chika

Alatariel Palantir 

The second place winners are

Deanaholic1 

ForeverHeaven1993

For Chika who I couldnt pm, please pm with what you want. If you want a character in the story like Deabaholic please include what they look like and their personality! Thank you! 


	21. Who? You

Disclaimer: I do not own Outsiders

Soda pov

I knew I was right. I can barely sit still. My hearts pounding. I could hug him right now. I don't even care if he is the fuzz. I just want to hug him for what he just said.

"There's a small lead to where your brother is, but it may be to late" He stated. The last part made my face fall. No. Pony's alive ,He's strong. He'll live. I know he will.

Pony Pov

I don't get it and that constant scratching on the other side of the wall doesn't help. Its been there for the last…well I don't know how many days but its annoying.

Scratch

Scratch

I could beat my head off the wall but Lyric says that wont help any. Oh yeah, I don't get it. What she told me. She is her to protect me because my other 'protector' failed. Then she told me that's all she can tell me.

Scratch

Scratch

_Scratch _

Scratch

Stupid rats. That noise is driving me insane. I hate it. Its coming from in the corner of the room. The top left corner. I usually sit in that one in the afternoon time because a shade is usually there and a moist breeze will come from the pipe if I'm lucky.

Scratch

Scratch

Scratch

Scratch

Scratch

Scratch

That's it. I cant handle this any more. Lyric had been coming and going everyday and she wasn't here right now, so she couldn't do anything. I sigh.

Scratch

Scratch 

Creeeeeeeeak

Clunk

I turned around and blinked. One of the bricks _fell_ out of the wall. I stand up and walk over curiously. I sit down and peer in to be met by two blue-grey eyes. I jump back in surprise.

"Yea! Humanity! I think…" The other person murmured.

"Eh?" I asked the only thing that will come out of my mouth. The person laughed.

"Do. You. Speak. English?" The person said.

"Yeah" I said slowly.

"The names Keisha, eh" She stated. I just stared at the hole in the wall. 

"And your name is…?" She questioned.

"Ponyboy" I managed to stutter.

"Nice" She said happily. "Its been a while since I talked to anyone" She informed happily. 

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Bout three months" She answered. " I was brought her to punish my older brother for betraying Lark so I don't get treated to badly. I mean I get food every….three days I think. Also I got to go outside a while back. It was so nice" She rambled. "I miss home thou" She added sadly. 

"Me too" I admitted while I sat down in the corner so I could peer out the hole.

"Why are you here?" Keisha asked.

"I don't know" I mumbled.

"Oh" Was all she said. I looked into the hole again. She had a rusty color hair like Two-Bit. Good 'ole Two-Bit.

"So Ponyboy, Have you every went skinny dippin' ?" She questioned. I laughed while she giggled.

"I haven't, But I probley would for a dollar." She joked. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Your funny" I said for no reason.

"Really? I'm glad. I thought I may have lost my humor" She said.

"Huh? Why?" I quizzed.

"Because, The guard don't laugh at my 'your so ugly' jokes" She informed. I chuckled.

"I wonder why" I teased.

"I cant help it. I'm just like that." She stated.

****

Sorry its late. I had some difficulties with this chapter. I had a busy day cause I had to go visit someone and cook stuff and yeah. I'm sorry its short but I will make the next one longer to make up for it. Please review. Thank you!

Also there will be no romance in this story. Sorry peoples.


	22. Help me too, Pony

Disclaimer: Outsiders, not mine sob I'm over it.

Soda Pov

I'm waiting. I'll wait forever if I have to. Just for him to get back, I'd give up everything. I'm waiting, Please come back. Please.

Pony Pov  


"Pony" A voice rang through the air. I groaned. I don't want to move from this spot. Its comfy and I just got to sleep.

"Pooony" The same voice whispered again. I rolled onto my stomic, not willing to move again. I rest my forehead on the cold ground and shivered. The nights seemed to be getting colder.

"Pony, get up you…you…you lazy pony's rear end!" Keisha said annoyed yet jokingly.

"Ugggg" I countered. Pushing myself up and crawling to the hole in the wall to see Keisha's blue-grey eyes and rusty colored hair.

"You sleep to much" She informed me. I smiled and raised my eyebrows.

"There's nothing else to do here" I told her.

"Hey, what about me?" She asked, acting offended.

" Pony's rear end?" I questioned her. She laughed lightly.

"It was short noticed, what do you want? The meanest yet coolness name in Mexico?" She asked. I laughed.

"What's up with Mexico?" I asked.

"Mexico was the state that created tacos, duh" She answered. We were both quiet for a second. I looked over at her. We locked eyes. Hers were dancing and full of joy. It was about one second before we both erupted into laughter. I laughed so long my sides hurt.

"Mexico created tacos? Who knew?" A voice sounded from the other side from me. I knew who it was instinctively.

"Lyric" I breath in a small whisper.

"Yup, that's me" She said happily. "Hang in there Ponyboy, their coming" Lyric said happily. "I have to go now, I'm sorry I cant stick around" She added before disappearing just as fast as she appeared. Who was coming thou? I don't understand.

"Hey Pony?" Keisha asked seriously . I turned to her worriedly

"Yeah?" I answered worriedly.

"If…If you escape some how, will you take me with you?" She asked sadly but hopefully.

"Yeah, of course." I said reassuringly. "I would never leave a friend behind" I added with sternness , thinking about the time in the church with Johnny. I felt someone grasp my hand tightly. I look down and see Keisha's hand wrapped around mine.

"Thank you Pony, Thank you" She said with her voice laced with happiness.

"Hey, Ponyboy?" She asked again but this time happily.

"Yeah?" I replied interested in what I was going to hear.

"Have you ever ridden a pony?" Keisha joked. I smirked.

"Actually, yes" I told her. We broke out in laughter again.

Sorry about the lateness and shortness. I've been sick and it makes me dizzy to stare at the screen to long. I'm sorry. I'll try and make the next one at least five pages long. Also next chapter will probley be the last… Thanks for reading and please review.


	23. Cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders -tear-

  
Narrorator pov 

Pony sat in the corner of the room. He had fallen asleep there again and of course Keisha was on the other side of the wall but unlike Pony she was awake, humming a soft lulling tune. The day was hot and sticky, unpleasant at the least. The only thing you could do was talk, sleep and sometimes eat when you have the food.

Keisha sighed, not a bad sigh but one of relief. It was so nice to hear someone else laughter. She thought she was going to go crazy alone. No one to talk to, No one to care for. No one to care about. She didn't like like Pony but he was like a brother she never really had. Her brother just feed her and watched her like someone would with a dog. She didn't like him much but she still loved him. Even if he wasn't much of a brother.

Keisha closed her eyes. They hurt from being open for most of the night and day. She never really could get to sleep very well. Maybe sometimes near dawn and dusk, but that's it.

She listen to Ponyboy's constant breathing. In. Out. In. Out. It was actually nice to hear that. That's the only noise in the two rooms. Probley in the whole building.

Then she heard in. Foot steps, a lot of footsteps. That meant something good happened or something really, really bad happened. Keisha held her breath and shook Pony lightly, she was slightly sad to wake him from such a sound sleep.

Pony blinked and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He let out a nig yawn and looked at Keisha who was watching him the whole time.

"Wha-' She cut him off by bringing one of her fingers to her lips and making the shush sign. Pony nodded dumbly. Then he too heard the footsteps that seem to get louder by the second. Pony turned to the door and watch anxiously.

Both of them held their breaths, trying not even to blink. Shuffling of feet were now at Pony's door, he couldn't help but lean forward. The feet stopped. They both heard the unlocking of the different barriers that were on the solid steel door.

Keisha let her hand slither through the hole in the wall to Pony's. She grasped it tightly as the door creaked open. Their hearts seemed to skip a beat. Pony couldn't help but smile at the people in the doorway when the asked

"Ponyboy Curtis?" The police man that looked to be the leader of the group. Pony obediently bobbed his head up and down.

"Would you please come with use?" He asked kindly and gently as if Pony was going to refuse. Pony once again nodded, not sure of what else to do. He stood up, his hand still connected to Keisha's.

"My friend" Pony stated in a raspy voice due to him just getting up moments ago. "Can my friend come too?" Pony said more the asked. It was the police mans turn to bob his head.

"Sure kid, sure" He answered. Pony walked out of the room, looking back and forth down the hall. He knew it from somewhere, but where?

Keisha flew from the room she was in so fast that she was just a blur. Pony wasn't paying attention and staring blankly down the opposite hall. She wrapped her arms around Pony and squeezed him. He jumped a little because he wasn't expecting it, but it felt good for him to be in someone's arms again.

"You smell bad Pony butt" She joked happily. "But I don't mind" She added quietly in a whisper so only Pony could hear. Then she push out of the hug.

"Now lets get back home" Keisha more ordered then anything. "Now where do you live again?" She said scrunching her brow as if trying to remember something he never said. Ponyboy didn't even have to ask why. He already knew she wanted.

"Come on kids, we have to get every one out and you guys can go home with officer Joe here" The one fuzz said. Both Keisha and Pony nodded obediently.

The followed Joe to the cop car and rode all the way to the police station in silence. The sun light was amazing. Pony loved it. They both sat in the police station next to each other. Keisha sighed. Pony copied her. They looked at each other, both smiling.

"Its nice to not be a popsicle" Keisha said joyfully. "Or being a turkey in a oven" She joked.

"Yeah, it really is" Pony agreed. The door swung open and loud bang echoed in the room making Keisha and Pony snap towards the door.

"Ponyboy!" A voice cried out.

"Sodapop" Pony breathed. Soda had him in a hug in a few seconds.

"I knew you were still alive, I knew it" Soda said crying lightly on Pony's shoulder. Darry was walking over but was beat by Steve and Two-Bit.

"Ponyboy!" The cheered together happily. Two-bit wrapped his arms around Soda and Pony. Soda and Pony both laughed.

"Well I feel left out, like a non-killed turkey on thanksgiving" Keisha said with raised eyebrows. Soda looked at Pony question we he let him go. Pony gave him a pleading look and a small smile. Soda got the idea. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her head.

"Nice to see you Soda said happily. Keisha smiled and wrapped her arms around Soda happily.

"It's been a long time" She played along. Soda, Two-bit and Steve all surprised their laughter as they all got up and began to leave. Darry walked up to Pony, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, I'll always be there for you" Darry said with hope.

"Same here" Pony added.

"Awww, Me too" Keisha added in. They all looked at her in confusion. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"What, I felt left out" She explained. Two-Bit and the others busted out laughing. Even Darry.

"Your going to fit in just fine" Soda said happily. Pony smiled a big smile and looked into the sky. The horizon was a golden hue with different purples and blues. It seemed to having a golden lining in it. The sun was setting. Was all Pony thought. Almost like it was rising at the church that one day. Maybe this time they'd all get their happily ever after.

**_The end_**

Its all over -sniff- I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorite and alerted this story. Its what keeped me going till its end. Now. I hope it was good as all of those other stories out their also that the ending was good. I will start another outsiders story later but I want to focus on my other stories for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
